1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barbecue grill, particularly to one provided with a movable heater that can be freely moved to and from above baking foods to effectively utilize energy for saving cost and to prevent a user from being burned by the heating source while turning the baking foods upside down, and a storing plate hung on a main body to keep heat from dispersing outward for saving energy and space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, when a conventional barbecue grill is employed to bake foods, the heating source is put under the grill to provide energy to bake the foods placed on the grill. However, as the heating source of the conventional barbecue grill is always fixed immovably, foods baked on the grill are deposited from the heating source in diverse distances, having to be moved always to ensure them evenly and sufficiently baked. Moreover, most of the conventional barbecue grills are formed open that heating energy is apt to flow up and out to lower heating efficiency, and dishes and tables used for placing well-baked foods have to be additionally prepared, not only occupying too much space but also inconvenient for carrying around.